


会哭的孩子有“糖”吃

by Clarie



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 10:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15628782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarie/pseuds/Clarie





	会哭的孩子有“糖”吃

（一）  
FaOI 2018商演完美落幕，不止观众意犹未尽，后台的各位选手也依旧欢笑着互相道贺，合影留念。热情的西班牙人一把撸过几乎被记者围成一圈，嘴都要笑咧到耳朵上的师弟说到：“恭喜啊~商演非常成功！真不愧是羽生…”而话未说完，羽生结弦捏着费尔南的肩膀，用几乎笑僵了的表情小声道：“记者在，不要那么近。”语气却是近乎疏远的冰冷；又随后扬声道：“谢谢师兄~”似乎故意让记者听到般……

走到更衣室的路上，米沙和梅娃在走廊处摆弄着手机，见到羽生结弦走过，米沙自然的准备搭上肩膀拉过来合影——毕竟在冰场的时候他拿毛巾几乎遮了半边脸——然而却被对方一个侧身躲过，微笑欠身，礼貌的表示自己略忙；如果忽略羽生隐在胸前暗示身后的摄像头的手，米沙还真的信了……

避开场外的人后，与母亲回家的路上，羽生结弦几乎立刻收起了之前的笑容，一言不发的坐在后座，直到由美妈妈关心的问道：“怎么今天没有和那群朋友呆久点？”

怔了怔，僵硬的说到：“…记者太多，没必要…”

由美妈妈叹了口气，“那你与那女孩拍照时也没不必要遮的脸都看不见啊。”

“妈妈你明知道最近媒体诽议着我们，我也是为她好…”

由美妈妈看着气沉沉的儿子，心疼着，不由开玩笑道：“怎么不见在平昌时你有自觉与喜欢的博洋选手保持距离呢？”

“……”

这下好，车里气氛更低沉了。完了，提起博洋选手都不管用了。

“天天他…最终也没能来蟋蟀…”羽生结弦抬头看向窗外，眼中没有焦距，似乎也没再看什么东西。

（二）

当羽生看到自己和金博洋同样入到芬兰站心里是窃喜的。可他想起最近的舆论，他克制着自己没在冰场上离金博洋太近，几欲靠近时都强用理智让自己滑远。

而当金天天看到自己与心爱的人入到同一场几乎从床上蹦起来，“天生一对”事件的凶残这时被他忘得一干二净，他多想快点触碰到自己好久不见的爱人。冰场上他不断试探着滑近他，然而，此时他们像一对斥体，金博洋滑近一分，羽生结弦就滑远一分。

磨着磨着，这场赛事快结束了，这两人愣是没说上一句完整的话【由美看着都着急】；感到委屈的金天天干脆转了个方向去找找鸭鸭说说话。

“羽生他…是不是讨厌我了？”

这一句差点把正在喝水的科尔亚达噎到：“搞笑吗？他要讨厌你天都塌了。”

“我是快塌了……”【持续委屈】

“哎哎~别想那么多。” 科尔亚达无奈的瞥了眼在远方绕圈圈眼神快把自己射穿了但就是不过来的羽生选手，摆摆手继续安慰金博洋道，“他最近就是神经紧张，你知道是为啥的~”宽慰的拍拍对方的肩，拿着水走开了。

金博洋叉着腰没动，郁闷的低头看着自己的冰刃。随后感觉到背后有人滑近，想都不用想是谁，用自己敏锐的感知确定周围难得没有摄像头，在对方小心翼翼的抚上自己手臂时相应的转过身，抬头对上了对方也无辜委屈的双眼，就气不打一处来。”你个人怎么还先委屈上了？？”

“天天…”羽生发现自家爱人情绪不对，想着去触碰对方的手，却被金博洋一个侧身躲开。

“怎么？现在就不怕别人议论上了？”

一句话把羽生噎住，手也停在半空。金博洋怀疑自己是不是玩笑开过了，却好巧不巧的被教练唤走。留下羽生结弦一人立在那……

（三）

走在回宿舍的路上，金天天可劲的揉着自己的头毛。明知道最近羽生结弦神经敏感的很自己还要刺激他，他可别认真了吧…… 

经过羽生结弦的房门口，金博洋踌躇了很久。最后决定算了，今天是芬兰呆的最后一晚应该没啥希望的了。洗洗睡吧，明年再说了。

然而一步还未迈出去，就被人从背后拦腰抱住，落入一个熟悉又久违的怀抱。然而金博洋却着急起来，“你怎么？！这里是走廊，尽头就是个摄像头你…！”

【滴——】

羽生结弦迅速刷开房门，顺着把怀里的人拐进门落锁，随后就抱着人靠在墙壁上一动不动，房里就开了个廊灯，整个空间静的只有两个人不太平稳的呼吸声。最后金博洋耐不住了，伸手向后摸上将近半年没见的男友的脸，小心的问道：“你咋了？”

羽生结弦扭头把自己埋进对方手心中深深吸了口气后抬手抓住揉捏，轻声道“天天，我想你了…”

“我也想你。”突然而来的亲昵把埋在心里半年多的思念全都勾了出来，金博洋有点脸红，同时又有点气恼，说完挣扎着想要正面对着身后人，“现在来说想我，这几天你怎么就…嗯！”

刚转过去身，话未说完，就被羽生一口吻住，对方的舌头不断舔弄着金博洋饱满的唇瓣，灵活的撬开对方的牙关，拉扯着对方的不断纠缠。

金博洋被这么一逗弄之前的话早不知忘到哪里去了，也就顺着对方的意，由着羽生不停汲取着自己口中的氧气，一个没留意就被对方推倒在大床上。羽生本来按在金博洋腰上的手也开始有点不老实，顺着腰线往下就往裤子里钻，隔着内裤抓着自己思念了大半年·盯着看了几天的·金天天的翘臀就肆意揉捏，而吻的力度也随之加大，像要把身下人吃吞入腹一样。

而金博洋被羽生结弦吻的喘不过气，自己的和对方的抵在一起不住的摩擦，渐渐的都有抬头的迹象，而屁股被对方揉在手中，力气大的金天天两条腿都在发抖，更加忍不住口中的呻吟，偏头勉强躲开对方的攻势。

“嗯…哈…等等！结弦…你不会…要在这里？！等等等等！！你别啥也不说就脱我裤子啊！” 看到撑在上方的爱人在被自己躲开吻后也不说话，满脸情欲却又带着阴郁，喘着粗气就开始脱自己衣服，虽然这样也挺迷人的，但这太反常了！

“今天是芬兰最后一天，过了…我又要见不到天天。我已经不想等了。” 说完一个用力就把身下人的长裤连同鞋一并腿下。

“天呐！！别！结弦！哥！这里是成员宿舍！你和田中选手一起住的吧！他……” 然而又是话没说完就被吻住。

又是被吻到没气，当羽生结弦放开他时，金天天的底裤都被扯的不知道扔到哪里去，上身更是只剩一件单薄的白色长袖，羽生结弦隔着这衣衫不断揉捏着金天天这半年来锻炼的胸肌，也不管不顾的在身下人脖颈上大力吮出红印，“这时不要提别人的名字。”

不亏是亚洲第一醋王。金天天红着脸腹诽着，然而他不敢真的说出来，想着田中选手看来应该是被安排好了，心里做好了被吃个通透的准备。

“天天想也不能想哦~” 话音刚落唇上被抵上一片冰凉的塑料——不知羽生从哪掏出来的套套——“咬住。” 简单两个字让金天天感觉今晚的羽生结弦很危险，自己还是听话的好。一脸讨好乖巧的咬住边角撕开，包装里的一滴顺着开口流在嘴角，金博洋伸出一小节舌头舔过，甜甜的，是柚子味的。

包装中多余的润滑液全都倒在被大开的双腿间，涂抹在那粉红的后穴处。半年没历情事，那处更是敏感。身上人的手指触碰到那时就猛的瑟缩了一下，要在之前，羽生一定会温柔的吻吻他让他放松，然而今天二话不说一根手指直插而入，同时撩起衣衫，含住那殷红的果实。惊的金天天胸膛整个弹起来送到羽生的嘴里，自己口中也咬不住，漏出一声悠长的呻吟。

穴中的手指逐渐增加到两根、三根，都目标明确的戳弄着熟悉的前列腺的位置，没人抚慰的小小天被刺激的一跳一跳的，口中的呻吟也断断续续。然而这声音在昏暗的房间里回荡，伴着隐隐约约的水声显得更淫靡，金博洋自己都要被自己羞红了脸。然而身上肆虐的人却像哑巴了一样，压在他身上听着他浪叫，自己吮吸完一边的果实还不知餮足的去舔弄另一边。

“得亏自己不是女人……这样下去怕不是真要被他吸出什么来” 金天天今天的思想也很危险。

扩张的差不多时羽生冷不防的抽出手指，惹得身下人惊呼了一声。金博洋费力的撑起来挂住羽生结弦的脖子，想把他拉近些，看着对方布满情欲的双眸，抿抿唇却说不出半年前那些肉麻的情话。而羽生结弦身下不停，把自己的分身抵在那流着润滑液的穴口。

“啊…结弦…哈。你不要一言不发的就……啊！！！” 可惜又是话没说完。羽生扶住金博洋的腰拉起对方一条腿一个挺腰就送了进去，这一用力直接送进去半截。即使扩张过的后穴依旧紧致，或者说羽生的尺寸对他来说还是有点吃力，金博洋不断呻吟着昂长了脖子，似乎想以此恳求身上人怜悯自己。而羽生自己也不知道怎么的，整个也就不再动弹的撑着，就这么直直的看着身下的爱人，眼中深邃却满满都是他，却也没说一句宽慰的话，就这么等着。

等到金博洋觉得后穴中的酸痛过去，呼吸也渐渐平稳，然而身上人还是没什么动静，昏暗的灯光下也看不清爱人的表情。金天天耐不住了，腰身开始扭动。

而这一扭晃得身上人猛地一动弹，”嗯！……” 居然还发出一声呻吟！随着身躯的晃动，一滴滚烫的泪珠滴落在金博洋的面颊上……

！这可吓坏了我们的东北大老爷们，这一声不发的还哭了是怎么回事？！

“羽生结弦你到底怎么……啊！” 说着就要起来，结果忘了体内还埋着对方的老二，猛地又倒了回去红着脸喘气。而这时轮到羽生俯下身来，同时身子往前一顶，整根埋了进去。

“嗯哼……” 看来羽生的确不太好受，还带着哭腔说 “天天…嗯…我真的好想你啊…”

“嗯啊！……啊……”金博洋被这一顶的全身跟被电流串过一样；然而对方自顾自地说着，越顶越大力。泪珠不断的洒落在身下人的脸上、额上……

“好想…嗯…呜好想天天。想着天天…额什么时候能来” 整个房间充斥着肉体碰撞的啪啪声。 

“嗯啊…我在，我在这啊…结弦，慢…啊！”金博洋被对方不断进入着，却又被对方的泪水滴的不知所措。

似乎破罐子破摔，哭的也越来越明显。

“我努力，努力让自己更优秀，这样…嗯…天天就会一直注视我了…嗯哼…就会到我身边了” 身下大力的似乎要把沉甸甸的囊袋也撞进去，大腿根部被撞的一片通红，金天天感觉自己几乎要圈不住对方的腰，只能嗯啊的叫着。

“然而我只等来了媒体对你我的非议……”

金博洋听着心疼，但自己被撞的说不出一句完整的话。在又一滴泪水滴落时，金天天猛地抱紧羽生的脖子，长腿一跨夹紧对方精瘦的腰，用目前有的最大力气吼出：”停下！！！”

似乎真的被吓到般，身上人一记深入便停住了。双目大睁着，却依旧不断有泪水从中涌出。”呼…嗯…你看你…都哭成花猫了…” 博洋将爱人整个紧在怀里，不断擦去他面上的泪水；末了，亲亲羽生的眼睛说道：”去不了蟋蟀我就不喜欢你了吗？我还是那么爱着你，这不就一样的吗？” 羽生没能接话，身下人又亲了亲他不断发抖的唇瓣。”舆论怎么说都会过去的，而我还是那样会在你身边。”

“呜嗯……” 似乎又要哭了，今天的冰上王者比以往脆弱的很，他深埋在爱人的肩颈处，任由泪水浸湿衣襟。”有时候，我又不想自己那么优秀，不要成为焦点。我…额…是不是就可以大声说出自己心中的所想所爱了…我多想…呜多想在众人前拉着你的手，拥你入怀，亲吻你…唔…” 结弦几乎泣不成声，紧紧抱着金博洋。

“不怕…不怕…有我呢~就算有再多的非议困难我也会和你一起面对。” 金天天轻抚着羽生的背，抬起对方的脸，不断亲吻安抚着。”以后啊，不许这么憋着了……别哭了，再哭要脱水了！”

“呜额！……” 这回倒是听话的止住了泪水。”那…那以后我难受了就打电话找你…不许…额不许不接。”

“好~你们日本人啊，真的太敏感了~” 羽生结弦打算强行把那些失态的泪水憋回去，身体抖成了筛子，带动着埋在金博洋体内的肉棒也一跳一跳的，而正顶着前列腺磨着，就刚刚开始，小小天也忍不住的不住渗水，”啊…你真是……嗯~” 被磨的不上不下的金博洋又开始不断扭着腰，甚至恶意的收缩了后穴。成功的引得那个没有自觉地人闷哼了一声，又甩下两三滴泪。

金天天得意的笑弯了眼睛 “之前这种事都只有你惹我哭的份，看来你也有被夹哭的一天啊~” 不怕死的还用腿摩挲着对方的后腰。”这么脆弱，不如下次换我在上面好了~”

“呵哼……” 眼里还挂着泪，却露出了一记非常危险的笑容。随后一记挺腰，恢复了之前大开大合的操干。金天天也不再拘束着，呻吟也放肆了起来，嗯嗯啊啊的叫着。

双手扣十，随着九潜一深的顶弄不断亲着舔着身下人泛着桃色的姣好面颊，嘴里喃喃的说着爱语，眼眶里未能流出的泪水也洒落出来，却不再饱含悲伤。

“嗯啊…好棒…啊…别哭了~你眼泪好咸啊！嗯啊！” “嗯呵…” 羽生被这一句逗得笑出来，然而眼泪暂时止不住，“那…嗯…那你让我内射进去好不好？…我就…呜…额…不…不哭了。”

“嗯哼…依…啊。什么？” 金天天从欲海中恢复一丝理智，自己明天还要干事呢！正打算拒绝，就对上一对泪汪汪的狗狗眼。

“好嘛…呜…我想占有天天~我一定…额…一会帮你清出来…我那么难过的…额…”

还在打着泪嗝，金博洋耳中听着就想翻白眼。”啊！骗子！大骗子！真的是无赖！” 然而心中那么想，偏偏这个无赖是自己最喜欢的，有什么办法呢？

“…那嗯…那你还在等什么？” 天天心中痒痒酥酥的，揽紧羽生的脖子说道。

“嗯？”

金天天脸颊已经不是桃红了而是绯红，”笨蛋！你带着套套你要怎么内射我啊？” 非要逼我大老爷们说这么露骨吗？！

羽生带着泪花扑哧一声笑了，像得了糖吃一样继续开心的亲吻着刚刚还坦率现在又变扭的爱人。他从善如流的退出去，利落的把套套腿下来，他注意到金天天有点畏惧又有点期待的看着自己的家伙，忍不住弯起了嘴角再次压了上去。

他成功地让金天天同自己内射时一起高潮。

在浴室清理的时候又来了一发，理由是射的有点深，手指够不到。

最后也还是金天天哭着泄了身。

一场情事下来天也快亮了，然而始作俑者感觉自己这半年都不曾这么开心过。想着就搂紧怀里的人；看着自己留下的标记，心里无比满足。

【就算这世间险恶，艰难万险，我也会与你一起面对。】

（四）

时间回到前一晚

赵教练：这都十点了，博洋怎么还没回来？！

“叩叩叩”

赵教练：嘿！这说着就回来了。真让人操碎了心。

一打开门去却看到一个不是那么熟悉的人。定睛一看，不对，博洋比这白……再对上脸，啊~原来是田中选手，这怎么…一脸怨念…还抱着个枕头？

田中·面无表情·刑事：打扰了。我来睡博洋选手的床。不要问我博洋选手在哪里。

说完径直往里走，留下呆成雕塑的赵爸爸。

由美妈妈：明天儿子可能要起晚了~

end.）


End file.
